fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fall of Four
Rain The youngest and the only female of Crudelis stood on a rooftop, her face covered by her hood, and her jacket concealing any figure she had. She was quiet as she waited for Vivian to catch up. Vivian remained rather focused on her target- though she couldn't help but look rather solemn at this site. Vivian remarked to herself, "What are those beautiful eyes...They have the depth of a very deep well..." Of course, the 'well' part wasn't an exaggeration; water. Suddenly, the Solar Dragon Slayer called out, "Oi, you! Get down here and face me man-to-man!" ...She paused and then realized that both of them were female. The girl removed her hood revealing neck-length blue hair, cut in a hime style, and bright blue-eyes that seemed to be miserable, brimming with fresh tears. She extended her hands, before releasing a massive amount of bubbles that shot like bullets. Vivian gritted her teeth and released a burst of pure heat from her feet, jumping upwards to leap straight over the onslaught that the young girl had unleashed upon her. Now perfectly above her, Vivian remarked, "Now, how about you do as I say, eh? Solar Dragon's...Light Impulse!" Suddenly, Vivian released a burst of extreme heat from her arm in a swinging motion that spiralled towards the girl in the form of a deadly golden wind. Wymp immediately back away, not dodging, but out of complete fear. "Too hot..." She muttered, tripping over her own feet until she fell backwards on her back, legs splayed in the air. One would think galoshes would help with balance... Vivian just facepalmed at this sight. She merely felt sorry for this little girl and landed close to her, waltzing over to her and crouching down, extending her hand in a friendly gesture, but she simultaineously remained cautious. she questioned, "...Hey, are you alright...?" Wymp took her hand. standing up and rubbing her eyes. She seemed to be crying a bit, and hiccuping. "I-I'm fine..." She replied, her voice cracking. "Thank you for being so nice...I don't want to...but my mission is to fight you..." She extended her hands, releasing a high powered jet of water towards Vivian. "...Gh!" Vivian leapt back rather athletically without any time to waste; performing a series of backflips to evade this surprise attack. "...Dammit..." letting her guard down for a moment proved to be a rather grave mistake as she almost slipped off the building proper; leaving her right in Wymp's line of fire. Wymp however, returned Vivian's earlier kindness, creating a water tentacle that latched onto Vivian's wrist, and pulled her back onto the roof, keeping Jason from being one girl short. "I-I'm sorry..." She muttered meekly before jumping down from the roof and landing on the ground. Less danger here. Vivian was extremely surprised by this act of kindness- though she was expecting it somewhat. "T-Thank you." However, she remained wary, as she continued to approach Wymp, repeatedly offering the young girl her hand and a chance at redemption- even so, she refused to attack the girl at all. "Come on; you're not even like your other guild members. Maybe you could join us and-" "-I can't!" She shrieked, water swirling around her in a giant torrent. A large spiraling sphere of water began to surround her in her frantic behaviour. "Laurent will kill me if I don't do as I'm told! And I can't leave Auffle!" The water began to form a large, howling dragon which matched the expression of insane misery on her face. "I can't lose!" The dragon shot forward, tearing into the ground, turning it up as it shot towards her, roaring mightily. Vivian's eyes widened; this was the final straw. She WOULD recruit this poor little girl into Akatsuki no matter what. "Heh...heh... Wait a minute... All I want to do is talk to you for a bit. I have an idea though. I'm not some spoiled kid, so if you wanna fight for your life, let's fight. But if I win... Will you talk to me?" Her gaze became more determined "Solar Dragon's..." pure heat was amassed in her mouth. "...Roar!" suddenly, Vivian released an extremely large and sparkling blast of heat from her mouth, razing the sky and turning it crimson for a few moments, colliding directly with Wymp's Water Dragon in an epic clash of crimson and azure. The heat became too much for the dragon of water, and it began to sizzle. The moment Wymp saw this, her eyes began to tear up again, and she absolutely broke down when the dragon fizzled out, falling to her knees and bawling her eyes out. "I-I c-can't do it...!" She hiccuped, rubbing her eyes as the tears poured like rivers. Vivian quickly exited her aggressive stance and ran over to Wymp to embrace her tenderly like a big sister. "You don't need to fight anymore." She thought to herself, "I think I know what she wants. Someone to share her feelings; somebody to protect her no matter what... Someone with whom she can split the loneliness and sadness in half... That's it. Now I understand what she wants. I want to share my feelings with this girl." Her grip tightened on Wymp's small body, as she told her honestly, "All I want... is to be friends." Wymp hiccuped, still crying, though it was softer this time. She pressed her face to Vivian's chest, calming down with contact from this woman. "I-if...I go with you guys...I don't have to fight anymore?" Vivian reassured her, as she looked up as her grip tightened on her, cradling her body. "...Yes. You don't need to worry about anything anymore; you're part of our family now...Don't forget that." her words were spoken tearfully and truthfully; she reminded Vivian of her adopted little sister so much. "Onē-chan..." Wymp seemed reassured now, and was quieting down. "Well well well..." A hissing voice came from behind them. "It seems we have a couple of birds too far from the nest..." Blade of Flames Jason eyed his opponent, gripping his blade. He was getting strange vibes from this man. Vibes of pure misery. Auffle's mere aura managed to instill a feeling of despair in the immediate vicinity, as a vicious maelstrom of flames surrounded his body. "...Do you, honestly think that you, can trump the flames of despair." It was true- Auffle's flames managed to increase in flammability and power the more misery he felt. With a series of swift hand motions, the man released an impressive display of pyrotechnics towards Jason. Swiftly, Jason thrust Gehaburn forward, releasing a blast of air pressure that put out the flames. Caught in the glow, he didn't pursue an additional attack. "Those flames..." He looked a Gehaburn. Not a mark. "There wasn't anything behind them..." He muttered this out loud so as to intentionally catch Auffle's attention. He vanished, appearing in front of Auffle and swinging his blade up at his torso. Auffle blocked Jason's attack and retialiated with a powerful kick. Jason caught Auffle's ankle, stopping the kick, before throwing him into the nearest building. He didn't bother pursuing, deciding to him get up and try and do something else.